starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar core
The solar matrix core is located within the Spear of Adun. It is the central power core for the arkship, and provides power for the subsystems and nutrients for all protoss on board.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Inside it is a synthetic star powered by the rare but highly exothermic material named solarite. Because of its long dormancy, it didn't initially have the energy required to fully power the arkship's weapon and defense systems. However, Phasesmith Karax was able to familiarize himself with the core's technology, and slowly bring the systems back online. Game Effect The core is a story-mode space in the Legacy of the Void campaign. A solar core portrait can be unlocked in the game.2015-11-01, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-11 Characters *Karax *Talandar Abilities As the player collects solarite for completing optional objectives, the solar core's power output rises and the player can activate more abilities at a time. Solarite not being used to activate abilities can be diverted to the auxiliary systems, which are divided into three categories: raising the regen rate of shields, lowering construction rate of buildings, and raising the initial supply the player has on each mission. Every five units of solarite diverted to one of these auxiliary systems gives a 5% bonus to it, to a maximum of 20% with twenty solarite allocated. After all bonus objectives are complete before the final Aiur levels, a maximum of 300 solarite can be allocated between abilities and auxiliary systems, but this will not be enough to activate the most expensive options for all six systems and fully increase the auxiliary systems as well, so the player will have to choose very carefully based on their preferred tactics. The available abilities are sorted as follows: Tier 1 All Tier 1 abilities cost 75 energy to cast and have a 60-second cooldown. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 25 solarite to unlock. Tier 2 All Tier 2 abilities cost 50 energy to cast and have a 60-second cooldown. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 25 solarite to unlock. Tier 3 All Tier 3 abilities are passive effects that always take effect when appropriate. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 25 solarite to unlock. This section requires 75 solarite to unlock. Tier 4 All Tier 4 abilities start on cooldown, and have varying energy costs and cooldown. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 50 solarite to unlock. Tier 5 All Tier 5 abilities are passive abilities. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 50 solarite to unlock. Tier 6 All Tier 6 abilities cost no energy and start on cooldown, with a cooldown of five minutes. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 50 solarite to unlock. Trivia The core has been described as "the heart and soul of the ship."2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 Video References Category:Spear of Adun locations